Solve the inequality
\[|x - 1| + |x + 2| < 5.\]
Answer: If $x < -2,$ then
\[|x - 1| + |x + 2| = -(x - 1) - (x + 2) = -2x - 1.\]Solving $-2x - 1 < 5,$ we get $x > -3.$  So, the values of $x$ that work in this case are $-3 < x < -2.$

If $-2 \le x < 1,$ then
\[|x - 1| + |x + 2| = -(x - 1) + (x + 2) = 3.\]All values in $-2 \le x < 1$ work.

If $1 \le x,$ then
\[|x - 1| + |x + 2| = (x - 1) + (x + 2) = 2x + 1.\]Solving $2x + 1 < 5,$ we get $x < 2.$  So the values of $x$ that work in this case are $1 \le x < 2.$

Therefore, the solution is $x \in \boxed{(-3,2)}.$